


论撩人不成反被X

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	论撩人不成反被X

Toni注意到了Marco的无精打采。  
踢完比赛后，他们匆匆地在更衣室冲洗了一下，然后就上了回酒店的大巴车。居住在慕尼黑的队友早已经趁今晚的假期回家修整，也有年轻的队员三三两两地相约出去放松一下。  
当然，对于如今既不在慕尼黑居住，也从不参与晚间活动的Toni来说，坐着大巴车回酒店睡觉，是最好的选择。  
Toni转头看了一眼坐在自己旁边的人，踢了80分钟中锋的小火箭显得兴致不是很高——当然，也可能很单纯是因为累的。  
球场距离酒店有几十分钟的路程，Marco玩了会儿手机后，就把头靠在车窗上睡觉。随着大巴车转弯，他的脑袋晃晃悠悠地又从车窗上移到Toni的肩膀上。  
Toni皱了皱眉头，警惕地看了一眼坐在前面的队友和教练，所幸的是并没有人回头。于是他放松下来，在将Marco的脑袋移开，还是任由他靠着中，选择了让他靠着。  
到了酒店后，大家互相道了晚安，然后各自回房间休息。  
Toni看着自己的室友双手插在裤兜里，先自己一步的用卡刷开了房间走了进去，整个过程一句话都没说。  
Toni这下确定，Marco确实心情不是特别好了。  
进入房间后，Toni把房间门从里面落了锁，然后正在思考该如何和跟Marco谈一谈。  
然而就在他略微思考的时候，Marco突然从身后抱住了他，双手交缠在他的小腹上。  
“Toni——”Marco开口，带着浓浓的鼻音，“今天我——射的好不好呀？”  
Toni眯了眯眼睛，一语双关，他不确定Marco到底指的是哪个意思，但是他决定从相对正常的一个角度来解读，“嗯？你说的是你那次绝佳的打门机会？射门质量挺高的，但是没进就是没进。”  
“噗嗤——”Marco在他背后笑了，他的脸贴在Toni的后颈上，笑的时候嘴唇有意无意地擦过他颈侧最敏感的皮肤，“嗯，你说得对，没进就是没进。”  
然后他的手又不知道是不是故意地往下挪了挪，声音也越发地慵懒：“我今天没射进去，Toni——我还想射——”  
好了，这下他要是再不明白，他就真的太迟钝了。  
Toni握住Marco的手腕，将他缠着自己的手松开，然后很认真地转过身体来看他。  
Marco也直勾勾地看着他，棕绿色的眼睛看上去很纯情，睫毛忽闪忽闪地，仿佛刚才说了那样一句话的人不是他。  
Toni用手背蹭了一下他的脸，有些无奈地问道：“你不累吗，Marco？”  
Marco撇了撇嘴，违心地说：“不累。”  
“今天跑动那么多，拼抢又凶，怎么会不累？”  
“就是不累。”Marco小声嘟囔了一句，然后伸手在Toni腰上轻轻掐了一把，转移话题，“那你累了吗，Toni？”  
其实他感觉还好，他也知道Marco在暗示些什么，但是他不打算如他的愿——“我累极了。”Toni说，然后一边脱衣服，一边往床边走，“好了，Marco，已经很晚了，洗个澡睡觉吧？明天还有恢复性训练。”  
然而轻易放弃的，永远都不会是我们的Marco Reus——趁Toni一个不留意，Marco直接把他推到床边坐下，然后自己压着他的肩膀，分开双腿坐到他大腿上。  
Toni还是伸手扶住了他的腰，没有把他推开，耐心地和他说：“说真的，Marco，这几天训练强度也大，比赛也激烈，我不认为——”  
“不会太累的。”Marco低着眼睛打断他，竟然显得有些委屈，“你躺着就好啊，我骑着你。”  
自从和他在一起后，Toni已经无数次领略到眼前这个人是怎么样用看似最纯洁的表情，说出最让人把持不住的话语的。他深深地吸了一口气，正想再说些什么打消他的念头，却没想到Marco再接再厉，在他开口前把他的话堵死——“而且……我会自己做扩张，然后……我也会自己做清洗的。”  
Marco说得很慢，也很轻，但每一个词都无比清晰地随着他近在咫尺的呼吸传递到Toni的耳朵里——  
“Toni，我已经硬了，你帮帮我嘛——”  
唉。服气了。  
Toni在心里叹了一口气，就着这个姿势直接把人掀翻压倒在床上，然后没有再多等一秒地俯身下去含住他的唇瓣儿。  
Marco得逞的笑声随着他的攻城略地，慢慢变成急促的喘息。  
Ton细细舔过他的上颚，然后纠缠住他的舌头，一边吻他，一边将手伸进他夸大的运动服里顺着他的腰线一路抚摸上去，然后按住了他的胸前的那一点。  
“唔……”Marco难耐地扭动了一下，结束了这个亲吻，然后转而去脱Toni的衣服，Toni嫌他动作太慢，便自己动手，将自己和他都脱得干干净净的，然后把他的两腿分开，将自己挤了进去，又低下头去吻他。  
“你很不乖，Marco——”在接吻的间隙，Toni轻声地说，“你怎么这么不听话？”然后他边说着，边将自己早已硬起来的部位抵在Marco的穴口处，作势要直接进去。  
“Toni!”Marco瑟缩了一下，全然没有了方才的小得意，眼角都着急地红了，他慌忙地说道：“润滑剂，我裤子口袋里有。”  
Toni有些不可置信，Marco却偏过头去不再说话，脸红得厉害。  
Toni伸手将脱到旁边的Marco的运动裤拿了过来，果然从口袋里摸出了一管新的润滑剂。  
Toni轻轻哼笑了一声，用手背蹭着Marco的脸，让他直视自己：“为什么要随身带着这个，嗯？”  
Marco耳朵都红了，眼神躲闪着，却还是很诚实地回答他：“本来、本来想、要是赢球了就在更衣室里，嗯，那个的。”  
“安联球场的更衣室，嗯？”Toni低下头，一边吻着他的锁骨，一边用听上去显得非常冷淡，却又异常性感的声音说道：“你知道吗，Marco，要是早知道今日——以前我还在拜仁的时候，每一次你来踢比赛，我都要在把你操到腿软，操到什么都射不出来，就在安联的更衣室里——”  
“唔——”Marco被他的话刺激到，伸手牢牢地抱住了Toni位于自己胸口上脑袋，“别、别再说了。”  
Toni轻轻地笑了，抬起身子，将Marco的双腿分得更开了些，然后又嫌不够地把他的腿支成M型。看着Marco双腿间的风景，Toni想了想，还是先低下头去，依次亲了亲他的柱身、囊袋和穴口，引起Marco一声比一声撩人的轻喘。  
然后他恋恋不舍地暂时离开，打开润滑剂，拉过Marco的手，将润滑剂倒了很多在他手指上，然后拉着他的手放到他的两腿之间——  
“Toni——”意识到Toni想做什么的Marco有些退缩了。  
“就像刚才你说的那样，”Toni声音里也是带着情欲的沙哑，“Marco，给你自己扩张。”  
Marco露出一个委屈巴巴的表情，Toni知道这是他惯用的小伎俩，但是他还是心软地上前去吻了吻他的眼睛，然而却并没有收回自己的话——  
Toni极具暗示性的将自己的硬挺在Marco大腿内侧最细腻的肌肤上蹭了蹭——“Marco，做个乖孩子，说话算话，才能得到奖励。”

如果说，让Marco脸不红心不跳地说撩拨Toni的话，他行；  
让他装作不经意地露出绝对领域，还做出一脸天真无辜的样子，他行；  
甚至让他在被Toni操开，丝毫不害臊地大声叫床，他也行。  
但是——在Toni极具暗示性的眼神下，如同自慰般给自己扩张，他——不大行。  
尤其是，Toni那双好看极了的蓝色眼睛，如同窜动着的蓝色火苗，看着他的时候，就像是烧心的火，一寸一寸地沿着他脊背、神经在燃烧。  
Marco感到非常不安，他深知Toni在床上的强势，这也加剧了他的不安和难耐。  
Toni看着他有些无措的模样，凑过去一边吻他，一边拿着他的手往他的身下探去。  
“Marco，别怕。”Toni亲昵地用鼻尖蹭着他的，“扩张给我看，我想看。”  
Marco的脸红得不行，他小声地骂Toni变态，却还是由着Toni抓着他的手放到他的穴口处。  
Toni揉了揉他的剪得很短的金发，温柔地吻着他，Marco被他吻得很舒服，也情不自禁地闭上了眼睛，抛却了那一丝不自在，将一根手指送进了自己的体内。  
Toni还是极尽温柔地吻着他，不同于狂风骤雨般地攻城略地，他只是很轻柔地有一下没一下地吮吻着Marco的唇瓣儿。这也让Marco越发放松起来，手指在自己体内进出的速度明显变快了起来。  
感觉到Marco在自己身下越发柔软起来，Toni将自己的唇离开Marco些许，惹得小火箭不由自主地仰了头去找他的唇，想继续这个吻。  
“Marco——”Toni的声音低哑又好听，带着几分诱惑的味道，“一根已经不够了，再放进去一根。”  
Marco红了脸，将自己的头胡乱埋进枕头里，却还是听话地又往自己体内塞了一根手指。  
Toni奖励般亲了亲他的侧脸，然后是脖子、锁骨、胸膛、胸前挺立的两点、敏感的肚脐，然后他含住了他。  
Marco发出啜泣般的呻吟，用那只空闲的手抓住了Toni的头发，像是推拒，却更像是将他拉近。  
Toni吞吐他的速度并不快，每一下却都很深，温热的口腔和喉咙深处不自主地收缩让Marco有一种被潮水一波波往上推的快感，也不等Toni的下一个指令，他往自己体内又送了第三根手指进去，抽插的速度越来越快。  
他觉得自己可以就这样被Toni吸着，被自己的手指插射，这样的认知让他又兴奋又羞耻。  
可是没有想到，就当他觉得自己濒临高潮的时候，Toni却突然把他已经在不断冒前液的小兄弟吐了出来。  
Marco睁着自己带着水雾的绿色眼睛，一脸震惊地看着Toni一边非常淡定地坐回床头，一边用还是很好听的嗓音对自己解释道：“本来想让你先射一次的——”德国中场在这个时候还保持了惊人的理智，“但是鉴于你一会儿还会被我操射——毕竟我们还在国家队比赛期间，最近训练又这么累，射多了对你不好。”  
Marco被他气得都要萎了，他把自己的手指拿了出来，翻了个身，手脚并用地往床尾爬，委屈得声音都变了，“Toni Kroos！你可真行！我不要做了！以后再也不要和你做了！”  
Toni笑了笑，在他爬下床之前，飞快地捞住他的腰，把他抱了回来，趁着Marco还腿软腰软的时候，把他掀倒，不顾他小猫儿似的抓挠抵抗，分开他的腿，深深地看着他的脸，将自己的性器对准他扩张得湿软的穴口，一插到底。  
Marco的眼泪都被激出来了，却还是不依不挠地做着无谓的“抵抗”，嘴硬得不行，“你给我出去——我不要跟你做了！”  
Toni一边把他的腿抬到自己的肩膀上架好，一边深而重地在他体内的敏感点上一再碾过，激得Marco哆嗦得不行。  
“不和我做，你要和谁做？”Toni一个挺腰，将自己抵在他的最深处，感受到Marco火热的穴肉不断收缩着包裹紧他，却说什么也不再动了。  
“你——”Marco用手锤了锤他的肩膀，吸了吸鼻子，声音里都带上了哭音，“你动一动啊！”  
Toni感觉到Marco在故意有规律地收缩自己的穴口，逼自己就范，可是他压着身下的人，感觉到占有欲根本抑制不住，于是又问了一次：“快说，Marco，不和我做，你要和谁做，嗯？”  
Marco刚才纯粹是箭在弦上，马上要到达顶点的时候被这个人生生叫停，所以气得口不择言，完全只是委屈地发泄。他也没想到Toni此时这么敏感。  
于是他抬眼看向Toni，看到Toni那原本澄澈一片的蓝色眼睛里，此时被执拗侵染，觉得心疼得不行。  
于是Marco放松了身体，用双手环住Toni的脊背，温柔地吻了吻他的额头和眼睛，轻声安抚他说：“你。我只和你做——刚才都是我瞎说的——我只要你，从今以后，我都只和你一个人做。”  
说完之后，Marco看到Toni脸上泛起了可疑的红晕，觉得可爱极了，于是更加抱紧了他，“Toni，你害羞了？”  
“没有。”Toni说，却别开脸不让他看，然后重新动了起来，用一个近乎蛮横的冲撞，冲散了Marco想要继续调侃他的话语。  
“Marco，Marco——”Toni听到方才那一番话，觉得心里有绚烂的烟花炸开，但是他并不善于太过于外露自己的情绪，于是只能一边如同毛头小子一样在Marco体内控制不住地抽插，一边深情地呼唤他的名字。  
“唔，唔——啊——”Marco被Toni毫无规律地冲撞刺激得浑身发抖，Toni一向是温柔而克制的，像今天这般激烈的顶弄还是第一次，Marco觉得自己的心脏都要跳出来了，“Toni，Toni，你、你慢一点——太快了，太深了，我受不了。”  
“Marco——”Toni看着他潮红的脸，眼角被操出来的泪水，觉得自己完全没有办法停下来，于是他扶住了Marco差点滑下他肩膀的腿，再一次深深地顶了进去，“抱歉，Marco——宝贝儿，你太好看了，我停不下来——”  
“呜呜呜——你怎么长这么大呀——”Marco被他折腾得受不了，也不再克制自己，红着眼睛，心里想什么就往外叫什么，“你别顶那里了——呜——你要操死我吗，Toni！”  
Toni被他这一句句刺激得也不行，打桩的速度更加快了起来，抽插带出的水声也愈发明显。  
高潮即将来临的时候，Marco的呻吟已然变成了满是情欲的哭叫，一声声甜腻而充满依恋的“Toni”让Toni恨不得就直接把他操死在床上。  
顾及着旁边的房间里还有一同回酒店的队友，Toni残存的理智让他想要去捂一捂Marco的嘴，以防他喊得全世界都能听见。然而手到了Marco的唇边，他又舍不得了，只是无比缠绵地抚过他的唇瓣儿，接着再次毫不留情的擦过他的敏感点。  
Marco就这样被他生生地操射了出来，高潮来临的时候，他脑子里一片白光，浑身痉挛地不行，只能死死地抱住Toni。带着哭腔的大声呻吟，让Toni也彻底红了眼睛，在他一紧一缩咬着自己的穴道里，狠狠地大力抽插了几次，射在了他穴道的深处。  
滚烫的精液让Marco又不由自主地哆嗦了几下，如同被欺负狠了的小兽。  
高潮后，Marco失神了很久，觉得全身都要累得散架了，整个人无比柔软地被Toni搂在怀里。  
等他终于回过神来，却发现Toni根本没把自己拔出来。  
“唔，”Marco有气无力地捶了他一下，“出去。”  
Toni安抚地亲了亲他，手在他的背脊上轻柔地按着，竟然带着点儿撒娇地问道：“再来一次吧，好不好？”  
Marco惊恐地感觉到Toni半软的性器在自己体内又有了抬头的性器，他连忙伸手去推Toni的胸膛，一边着急地说：“别别别——Toni你听我说，Jogi今天说打秘鲁我们还是要首发的——再来一次我肯定受不了的！”  
Toni抚摸他的手顿了顿，似乎在思考些什么，然而Marco在他怀里不安的扭动只能起反效果，他感觉自己的小兄弟好像又要激动地在Marco体内挺立起来了。  
唉，这个问题居然在此时难住了他。  
做，还是不做，这真的是一个问题呀！


End file.
